1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible outdoor furniture, and more particularly to a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, which is adapted for rigidly supporting an umbrella, a side table, or the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
Since a conventional collapsible outdoor furniture can be quickly and easily unfolded for use and folded into a compact unit for carriage, a user can carry the foldable chair or table to everywhere such as campground or beach. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional foldable chair is constructed by a pair of vertical back legs to provide a back frame and a seat frame for supporting a fabric seat. The back frame and the seat frame are arranged in such a manner that the foldable chair can be easily opened to provide a rigid cross-support for use and be folded up for storage.
Since the foldable chair or foldable table is usually used outdoors, the user may need an outdoor umbrella for shading purpose, especially at the afternoon. However, such outdoor umbrella comprises a stand having a predetermined weight for stabilizing the outdoor. It is a hassle for the user to carry the outdoor umbrella everywhere.
From sunrise to sunset, the sunlight fell on the ground keeps changing at the time. In order to obtain the optimum shade from the outdoor umbrella, a user has to move the entire outdoor umbrella back and forth. Due to the weight of the stand, which is approximately 50 to 60 bounds, the user always has difficulty to move the outdoor umbrella. Otherwise, the user may merely move the foldable chair under the shading area of the outdoor umbrella.
Accordingly, some users may tight or secure a bottom end of an umbrella directly to the frame of the foldable chair or table to provide shading, so that the umbrella can move with the foldable chair of table. However, there is no such product on sale in market because this idea contains two unsolvable drawbacks. First, the umbrella is positioned too close to the user who sit on the foldable chair that may obstruct the movement of the user and cause uncomfortable feeling to the user since there substantially has no room between the umbrella and the foldable. Second, the foldable chair or table cannot foldable up with the umbrella attached thereto, so that the user must separate the umbrella before folding up or unfolding the foldable chair or table.
For convenience, the user may use a portable outdoor umbrella which is lightweight. However, the portable outdoor umbrella must require a rigid stand to support thereof. When the wind blows, the foldable awning of the portable outdoor may fall down accidentally, especially when a young child sits closed to the outdoor umbrella, so as to cause an unwanted injury to the young child.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, which is adapted for rigidly supporting an accessory item such as an umbrella, a side table, or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, wherein the universal accessory can be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage, and unfolded for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, which has a simple construction that every individual is able to operate the universal accessory adapter in a folding and an unfolding manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, wherein the universal accessory adapter does not require to alter the original structural design of the collapsible outdoor furniture, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of incorporating the universal accessory adapter with every conventional outdoor furniture having a vertical back frame leg.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, wherein when the universal accessory adapted is arranged to detachably attach to a vertical frame leg, such as the back leg of the chair frame of a foldable chair or the stand leg of the table frame of a foldable table, the foldable chair or table is still able to be operated to fold-up or unfold while the universal accessory adapter is still attached thereto. In other words, the user may select to let the universal accessory adapter remains attaching to the collapsible outdoor furniture all the time, no matter it is unfolded for use or folded up for storage or transportation, i.e. the universal accessory adapter can become an attached component of the collapsible outdoor furniture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, wherein the weight of the user applied on the collapsible outdoor furniture will further ensure the construction of the universal accessory adapter for rigidly support an accessory item thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture, wherein no expensive or complicate mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for rigidly supporting by the collapsible outdoor furniture and providing a reinforced support configuration to support the desired accessory item.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a universal accessory adapter for collapsible outdoor furniture which comprises a back frame having at least a vertical back frame leg and a seat frame to construct a fabric seat thereon.
The universal accessory adapter, adapter for rigidly mounting to the back frame leg of the collapsible outdoor furniture, comprises means for rigidly supporting an accessory item, at least a connector for detachably attaching the supporting device to the back frame leg of the collapsible outdoor furniture, and a foldable frame arranged for selectively folding the supporting device from a folded position to an unfolded position. In which, in the folded position, the supporting device is moved to a position close to the back frame leg of the collapsible outdoor furniture, and in the unfolded position, the supporting device is moved away from the back frame leg of the collapsible outdoor furniture, so as to spacedly mount the supporting device with respect to the back frame leg of the collapsible outdoor furniture.
Alternatively, the universal accessory adapter is built-in to the collapsible outdoor furniture in such a manner that the collapsible outdoor furniture with the universal accessory adapter can be quickly and easily unfolded for use and folded into a compact unit for carriage.